Vehicles in Metalocalypse
This is a list of vehicles featured throughout the Metalocalypse series. The majority of the vehicles are owned by Dethklok, and due to their immense wealth, Dethklok's vehicles are notorious for being extraordinarily huge and expensive. Most of Dethklok's vehicle's have either the words "Deth-" or "Murder-" in their title and are designed with Gothic architecture often featuring heavy spikes or blades, red LED highlights, dark colors and mainly plated with metal. Land vehicles Dethbus The Dethbus is a 3 tier touring bus the band uses to travel in. It has a large dragon head with spikes on the front, nine wheels on each side and 2 smoke stacks in the rear. The inside of the bus is shown to have two adjacent floors with a high ceiling that is adorned in sistine chapel style art depicting 2 demons. A Jacuzzi in the center with bench seats on either side and a two-story fireplace in the rear. Dethlimo The [[Dethlimo|'Dethlimo']] is the limousine Dethklok's manager Charles Foster Offdensen is seen riding in along with band during appearances. It has at least 4 wheels on each side in the rear. Torches on the side and a read and black interior. The inside also has a hologram projecting phone and television system. Bench seats on either side with two captain seats at the rear. In between the captain seats is table with holders for champagne and champagne flutes. Dethshuttle The [[Dethshuttle|'Dethshuttle']] is an airport like shuttle bus use to transport the band short distances and on occasion the bands mothers in the episode "Dethmas". It has a large rocket booster in the rear and cowcatcher with reinforced bumper in the front. Murdercycle The Murdercycle is a customized motorcycle designed to carry all five members of Dethklok, and is usually driven by Nathan Explosion. There is also a snowmobile variant of the Murdercycle that serves the same purpose but instead can be driven through heavy snow. The most notable appearance of this vehicle is in the opening theme song for the Metalocalypse. Customized Lincoln limousine The customized Lincoln limousine is the vehicle where former president John F. Kennedy was assassinated in. It was purchased and customized by Dethklok as a gift for William Murderface for his birthday, as seen in Metalocalypse episode "Birthdayface". Double Necked Guitcars The Double Necked Guitcars is a formula-1 race car modeled after a double necked guitar that Toki and Skwisgaar use in the episode "Dethrace" Sea vehicles PentaPod The PentaPod is both an air and sea vehicle used by Dethklok in Metalocalypse episode "The Metalocalypse Has Begun" to escape harms way and get to safety. There are five pods, one for each member of Dethklok, and during a show Charles Foster Offdensen is able to have dispatched to the pods at a moments notice if danger arises. The Dethpods have also been using in episodes such as "Dethwater" to travel in the ocean, an example of this is Dick "Magic Ears" Knubbler who used the vehicle to get from the surface to the sea and vice-versa. Dethsub The Dethsub is a typhoon class nuclear submarine used by Dethklok. It's most notable use is in Metalocalypse episode "Church of the Black Klok" where it was the vehicle used by Dethklok to escape Mr. Salacia and travel deep within the ocean to reach the Church of the Black Klok. Dethboat The Dethboat is a river boat used by Dethklok in their journey to the amazon in Metalocalypse episode "Dethcarraldo". The boat was too huge to travel to the amazon through natural water passages so the Klokateers had to destroy a portion of the rain-forest so the Dethboat could be dropped down from the air. The boat also served little use for actual travel because it reached a point where the river was too narrow to boat over and the boat had to be pulled over a mountain. Air vehicles Dethjet The [[Dethjet|'Dethjet']] is private jet styled after the Lockheed SR-71 Blackbird . Depending on the episode it has 6 forward facing captain chairs with side tables and monitors or 2 captain chairs in the rear with bench seating on the either side. The rear of the plane has a mini bar with a red aisle carpet that has "Marshal" repeated on it (the guitar amplifier company). Dethkopter The Dethkopter (also known as the Hatredcopter) is Dethklok's personal gigantic helicopter, and their most used vehicle for travel. It has 6 tiers with large loading bay in the rear. For propulsion there is one larger center propeller and 2 smaller propellers (one for each side mounted on the wings). Additionally there are ten double jet turbines distributed across it's 2 wings. Dethspiders The Dethspiders are kamikaze flying devices used to quickly fly and attach themselves to missiles aimed at attacking Mordhaus and self-destruct. The most notable appearance of the Dethspiders are in Metalocalypse episode "Dethrelease" where they helped fend off incoming missiles from The Revengencers.